IdolmsterEG
by Neruibara
Summary: A new subsidiary branch of 765 has opened its doors. 624 Productions has started it's campaign to raise a new breed of idols to the top.
1. Prologue: Chapter 1

1Prologue: Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly on the face of the 765 offices. President Takagi was in his office, looking over some documents. He looked over the profiles he had collected and was evaluating them. His search was narrowed down, but time was still against him. He hoped he could found a reasonable solution for this. His train of thought was stalled by a brisk knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and a familiar face entered into his office. "President, I've finished with those papers." The girl who entered was none other than the charming glasses girl, Ritsuko Akizuki.

"Ahh, Ritsuko, I thought you were supposed to be on vacation."

"I am, but there really isn't much else for me to do."

Takagi nodded in approval. He moved to return to his own busywork when a flash of inspiration came to him. "Ritsuko, would mind having a seat for a moment? I have something I would like to discuss with you."

Ritsuko was almost out the door as the president called out to her. She came up to his desk and sat down. A curious inquisitive look was sprawled across her face. "What do you need, President?"

Takagi sat down in his chair, ready to propose his new idea. "I'm sure you are aware of how 765 has grown recently. This is in no small part to you and the or idols that work here. As a result of this, we are flooded with many applications from girls who wish to become idols just like you. Lately though, there have been an increasing number of applications coming from overseas. I decided to do some research into our fanbase overseas. The results were very promising. After much deliberation, I have decided to establish a subsidiary production company overseas."

Risuko listened intently. "That sounds very interesting, President, but what does it have to do with me?"

Takagi let out a small chuckle. "I'm glad you asked, Ritsuko. There is a bit of a problem. Everything is prepared for the opening save one. The person selected to work as the president has, for unknown reasons, declined the position. I have a few replacements in line, but it will take some time to get everything sorted out. Here is my offer. I would like you, Ritsuko to become the acting president of 624 productions."

Ritsuko's eyes widened at this revelation. For a moment, she was speechless. "I'm. I'm flattered that you would offer me this. Even so, to choose me of all people. There must be others more qualified."

"I can think of no one else who would be better suited for this. You are smart and dependable. Being an idol yourself would allow you to better empathize with these new girls, since you know what they are going through. This will only be until I can arrange for a permanent president. What do you say, President Akizuki?"

Try as she might, Ritsuko could not hide the glee from her face at being called president. "I guess this would look good on my resume. I humbly accept your generous offer, President"

"Wonderful! I'll make all the arrangements right away. You'll be able to resume your usual idol work once a permanent president is assigned. Until then, You are now the acting president of 624 productions. Congratulations, President." The two exchanged a vigorous handshake. Ritsuko made her way out when Takagi called her over, "There is one last thing." He grabbed a stack of papers and handed them to Ritsuko. "These list the staff over at 624 as well as a selection of idol candidates. I'll trust you to make the final call as to who is on the roster. Good luck, President Akizuki." With that Ritsuko left, her attention already buried into the new paperwork she had to look over.

Takagi sat down at his desk and breathed a hard earned sigh of relief. This moment was interrupted by the door opening and a new person entered the room. "If it isn't our very own all-star producer. It's not that often that you come by the office these days."

"You know how hectic it is managing all these Idols, president. If anyone needed a vacation, it's me"

Takagi laughed as his mutual friend came to sit over at his desk. "That's true. I still think you would have made a great president for 624, though."

"I told you before, I can't go overseas. I have important business here that needs my attention. Have you been able to find a replacement?"

"Actually, I just found a temporary president to run things until a permanent candidate is selected."

"That's great. Who did you find?"

Takagi simply smiled. "You actually just passed her on your way here."

The producer was a little shocked. "Ritsuko?!" He spent a short moment contemplating this new information. "Well this is the sort of thing she would be interested in."

"I for one think she will make a great president for those new idols."

"You are right about that, President. I wonder what kind of" The conversation was cut short by the producer's cell phone ringing. "Pardon me for a minute." He grabbed his phone and raised it to his ear. "Hello. Not particularly. Yes I know where that is. Of course. There's a sidewalk café there, right? Go in and get your self a drink, I'll be right there to pick you up. Yes. Yes, we're still on. It's all taken care of. Okay. I'll be picking you up at 9:02 p.m. tonight. Okay. Bye."

"It sounds like your 'important business' needs you."

"Yeah, she does. I'm sorry but I'll need to cut this short."

Takagi shined a gentle smile toward his friend. "Go ahead. I still have some busywork to do for 624 anyways." The two bid their goodbyes and Takagi resumed his work. All the pieces were in place, and a new stage was about to rise and give birth to a new class of idol. What kind of girls will join the ranks of the idols? We will soon find out.


	2. Prologue: Chapter 2

Prologue: Chapter 2

A new day has dawned. It's the eve of the grand opening of 624 Productions. The acting president, Ritsuko Akizuki, has already arrived to prepare for the days ahead. She found her way to the president's office and her new desk. After a period of time enjoying her new position had passed, she went to work.

She was looking over her final choices for the agency's idols. She had selected nine girls who would become 624's idols. She spent a good amount of time selecting these nine from the many she had been given to choose from by Takagi. As she was looking them over, a knock came at the door. "Come in." A young man walked into the office. He carried a semblance of confidence, but it was also mixed with fair amount of prudence.  
"Would you be, President Akizuki?"  
Ritsuko looked over the man before her. She was analyzing him thoroughly. Not one iota of his person escaped her gaze. "Yes, I am. Who, may I ask, are you?"  
The man stood up, very forcefully introducing himself. "I'm the new producer hired for 624 productions. I'm looking forward to working with you and the clients of this fine company."

Ritsuko pulled one of her papers to the front and looked it over. "I see." She looked over the paper, occasionally glancing at the man before her. "I've seen your resume. You've earned quite a reputation as a bad luck producer." Ritsuko watched as her comments began to make the man before her squirm. "Most of your previous clients ended up dismissing you rather quickly. I'm a bit surprised you are still trying to make it despite all this failure."

The man stood straight, like a bolt of lightning had struck. "Those girls were all drama queens that wanted a quick fix to get to the top! They would have been great if only they had shown a little patience!" His face turned crimson as his embarrassment peaked. He had gotten carried away said his thoughts out loud again. He sat back down and quickly apologized. "Pardon me. I got a little worked up."

Ritsuko had not broken her line of sight. She continued to take everything in. "You don't seem that reliable to me." The producer could feel his opportunity slipping away. "However, President Takagi has recommended you specifically. Out of respect for him, I think I'll give you a chance."

The producer was about ready to get up and leave when he realized what was just said to him. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She smiled at him, "I'll let you work for a month. Think of that as a trial to prove your competence as a producer. " The producer's elation was palpable. He eagerly reached out to Shake Ritsuko's hand in thanks. He was ecstatic over this great opportunity that has been laid before him.

She continued on to give him his first instructions. "First things first," She grabbed a number of papers from her desk and handed them to the new producer. "The first thing you need to do is go and bring in the girls." The producer was overlooking the profiles of the nine girls before him. He knew these girls would end up changing his life. "All the necessary arrangements have already been made. All you need to do is bring them into the office to make it all official."

He took the papers and put them into a folder. A look of determination permeated his gaze. "I'll be back soon with the girls." He stood up and made his way to the door. "I promise I won't let you down, President Akizuki." He waved goodbye and stepped out the door.

Rituko returned the wave and smiled as she said, "Good luck, Mr. Producer." After that she returned to her seat and her work. "It seems like things are about to get really interesting." She chuckled a bit as she waited to meet the new girls in person.

Meanwhile, the producer had gotten to his car and was ready to head out. He looked over the profiles one more time. "This time is going to be different. I'll show them all just how good I am." With his dreams in front of him and his confidence ready, he put the key in the ignition and headed out down the road, of the Idolmster. 


	3. Introduction: Heather Allens

I had the most wonderful dream this morning. I was back at the concert I saw on my trip to Japan. It was fantastic. The roar of the crowd was just as I remember it. Then Haruka Amami stepped on stage and everyone went wild. Then the strangest thing happened. All of a sudden, Haruka pointed at me. She called me up to the stage She handed me a microphone, and we started to sing and dance together. What a dream! I want to write more about it, but Mom is calling me down for beakfast.

I have Some time before class starts, so I can finish what I started this morning. I've been thinking about that dream all morning. It was about a year ago that I went to Japan to see that concert. I have to admit, I was really impressed when I saw that performance. Haruka was no older than I was and she was up on stage performing for a big crowd. I kind of wish I could be like her. She makes so many people happy with her voice. I wish I could do that too. Too bad I couldn't sign up with 765 Productions. That is what I thought. A couple of months ago. I found out 765 productions were searching for overseas idols. Naturally I couldn't help but to put in an application. But what are the odds of them choosing a bland girl like me to be an idol? Oh well. A girl can dream. Class is starting. I'll continue later.

Classes were boring as usual, with the exception of music class. There aren't any extracurriculars to day, so I decided to spend some time in the park. I love it here. I can get some of the best materials for my scrapbook here. Plus, I can sing here freely without worrying about bothering people. It is the perfect place to practice.

That felt great. I actually managed to make someone happy with my voice. At least I can cheer up children. Maybe I can

The producer arrived at the park. He was feeling quite good after meeting with Heather's mother. The woman was very welcoming. Although she was shocked to hear that her daughter had been selected to become an idol. The producer left after spending some time socializing. He had decided to take a quick walk through the park before resuming his search. "It's nice that I got the mother's approval, but why do I feel like I just asked for a marriage proposal?" He continued to walk through the park as he looked over the photos of the girls. "I'm not really much of a producer without someone to produce."

The producer came to the center of the park and took a seat on a bench overlooking the central fountain. He pulled one of the photos and looked it over. "Heather Allens. She has a gentle smile; and, from what her mother said, she is a very reliable girl." He smiled as put the photo away. "I can't wait to meet her." He stretched a bit and got to his feet. "Although, I've got to find her first."

He was about to leave when the sound of a baby crying caught his attention. He watched as the mother tried desperately to calm her baby. He was about to leave when he saw a young blonde girl approach the mother. She offered to help calm the child, and the mother readily accepted. She crouched down to the baby's stroller. She smiled as she started to sing to the baby.

motto tooku e oyoide mitai  
hikari michiru shiroi AIRANDO  
zutto ningyou ni natte itai no  
natsu ni ima diving

Dream yume nara samenaide  
SUPANKO-RU no namima de hasyagu futari

maru de taiyou ga yakimochi o yaiteru mitai ne  
HA-TO mo kogete shimaisou yo

nee, iikaketa kotoba kiite mitai  
kyun to kyun to amai yokan

oikakete nigeru furi o shite  
sotto moguru watashi MA-MEIDO  
tsukamaete "suki da yo" to itte hoshii  
atsui eien no ima kitto kitto mirai ga hajimaru

By the time the song was over, the young child was giggling and clapping as if he wanted an encore. The mother thanked the girl and left. He saw the hairband in her hair with a ribbon on the left-hand side. "That must be her." He walked up to the girl as she was writing in a small pink book.

[That felt great. I actually managed to make someone happy with my voice. At least I can cheer up children. Maybe I can . . . ]

[Make a living out of it?]

[Ahhh!]

Heather was startled by the sudden intrusion of the producer.

[I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You have a pretty good voice.]

[Thank you. I didn't think anyone else was listening.]

[It was very good though. You must practice a lot to sing so well.]

Heather smiled.

[Yeah! I do. I've been practicing ever since I saw an idol concert in Japan.]

[It is a lot of hard work being an idol]

[I know, but I would still love to be one if I could get the chance. They make so many people happy using their voices. My voice is pretty much the only thing I have any real control over, so I would love to be able to use it to make people smile.]

[Is that why you applied to 765 productions when they started their global idol drive?]

[ Yes it is! . . .Wait . . . How do you know that I? *Gasp* You couldn't be!]

[You guessed it. I'm your new producer.]

[I made the cut? I'm going to make my debut as an idol?]

[That is the basic plan.]

Heather starts to cheer. Her joy is overwhelming.

[Thank you so much, Mr. Producer.]

The producer handed her a business card.

[Come to the agency later. You'll get to meet your fellow idols and our president.]

[I will, for sure! Thank you so much, Mr. Produ-AUUUGH!]

As Heather started off for home for home to tell her mother the good news, she tripped and fell flat on her face.

[Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.]

[Are you okay Ms Allens?]

[Yeah, I'm okay. It's just my shoelaces. No matter how tight I tie them, they always come undone and I trip on them.]

[Be careful now. I don't want to see my newest idol getting hurt before she makes her big debut.]

[I'll be careful. Good bye, Mr. Producer. I'll see you later.]

[Good bye!]

The producer smiled as he waved good bye to his first idol. He still had eight more to find, but after this meeting, he had a very good feeling that this would be his biggest success.


	4. Introduction: Aurora Ortiz

The producer walked through the park, invigorated from his meeting with Heather. He pulled one of the photos of the new idols and looked it over. "Aurora Ortiz. She has a pretty healthy look. Now I just have to find her." As he was walking out of the park, the producer came across a small greenhouse. "That's a nice looking greenhouse." He looked at his watch and again at the greenhouse. "I guess I have a minute or two to spare."

The inside of the greenhouse was lined with rows of flowers of all sizes and colors. Every last blossom was the picture of health. He was about to leave when he caught sight of a young Latina girl. Her dark curly hair was tied up in a ponytail. He watched her as she was tending to the flowers.

[La la la la la~ Drink up, sweeties.]

She seemed to dance as she moved from flower to flower.

[You are all looking so beautiful today. Don't you worry.~ I'll take care of each and every one of you.]

[Those flowers really do look beautiful.]

[EEEEK!]

The girl spun around, her face blushing a deep red.

[I'm s-sorry. I d-didn't think anyone else was here. . . I'm so embarrassed.]

[Why are you embarrassed.]

[I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I always act so silly in here.]

The producer smiled gently at her.

[You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You didn't look silly at all.]

[Huh?]

[You really like these flowers right? They make you happy. It's nothing to be embarrassed about.]

[Really?]

[Without a doubt.]

Aurora squealed with delight.

[Thank you.]

[Don't mention it. Did you plant this bed? They all look very well cared for.]

[Actually, I planted all of the flowers. This is my own private garden!]

[Wow! That is incredible!]

[Technically, it is a public greenhouse, but no one else ever comes here to take care of the flowers. So I ended up raising everything here.]

[You are really impressive, Ms. Ortiz.]

[I'm not that special. . . Um, have we met?]

The producer chuckled a little.

[No. This is our first time meeting. Although, I have been looking for you.]

[What do you need?]

[You like to dance, right?]

[I love it! I love it just as much as I love these flowers!]

[That is good to hear. Have you ever danced on stage?]

Aurora looked down a bit dejectedly.

[Not really. I wanted to though. I even applied to a talent agency.]

[Yeah. 765 Productions received a fair number of applications when they started their global idol drive. Do you think you have a shot?]

[Of course I do! I'm the best dancer in my whole family and my whole school! I would go straight to the top, if only I could get a chance!]

[That is a great attitude to have. I think you will do just fine.]

[What are you saying?]

[What I'm saying is that it is time for you to make your debut. I'm your producer.]

Aurora stared for a moment as the thought sank in.

[Wh-WHAAAT? MY PRODUCER?]

[It's true. You are now a rookie idol.]

[This . . . This . . . This is just too much. I can't believe I'm really going to be an idol.]

[It is incredible.]

He handed Aurora a business card.

[Stop by the office later, after you finish taking care of the flowers here. You'll probably want to meet your fellow idols.]

[I will. I won't let you down, Producer]

She returns to tending the flowers.

[Okay, sweeties. It's time to celebrate. I'm breaking out the special fertilizer for you tonight.]

The producer left the greenhouse with a strong smile and a feeling of contentment. The joy Aurora felt closely mirrored his own. "I really am glad I got into this business." He left the park to find the third girl whose life would soon be changed.


	5. Introduction: Chrissie Fraser

The producer had left the park. His spirits were high after meeting two of the girls he would be producing. "This could be easier than I thought. I hope all the girls are as nice as the first two." He walked back to his car, wondering why he had to park six blocks away from the park.

As he was walking, he passed buy a small auto shop. Inside he saw an old GTO inside.

[Wow. You don't see a classic looking like that very often.]

[Hey! Could you lend me hand me a hand real quick and pass me that wrench?] The producer complied and passed a wrench to the girl under the car.

[Thanks. Hold on a second. I'll be right out.] The girl who emerged had a very strong and healthy look about her. She removed he grease stained glove to shake the producer's hand.

[Thanks for the help. I think it's about time to replace that axle.]

[Glad to help. Is this car here yours?]

[No. Not yet at least. My old man said it's mine once I get my license. Until then, I can tinker with it all I want.]

[That sounds like fun.] The producer was about to turn to leave when he recognized who he was talking to.

[You wouldn't be Chrissie Fraser, would you?]

Chrissie began to blush as she was addressed by her full name.

[J-Just call me Chris. Everyone else does.]

[Okay, Chris.]

[T-Thanks. Anyway, what do you want?]

[I've been looking for you, Chris.]

[Do you need my services or something?]

[I guess you could say that.]

[Well you've come to the right place. I may be a bit young, but I can guarantee that there is no oter mechanic in miles that can touch my skills or my prices.]

[No! That's not it. I don't need any car work. Ha. Ha. Ha.]

[What's so funny?] She seemed agitated at the producer's laughter.

[It's just that I'm surprised. You are a lot stronger than I expected. Your audition photo doesn't do you justice.]

[Is that supposed to be some kind of crack about my femininity!] The producer was caught off guard by the sudden outburst.

[Are you saying that just because I like to work on cars, I can't be feminine? You want to make fun of the little grease monkey girl? I can be just as feminine as any of those other little princesses! Why I should just . . . audition photo?]

The producer stood up after tripping over a nearby tire while retreating from Chrissie's outburst.

[Y-Yes, your audition photo. You did send in an audition to the 765 global idol drive, didn't you?]

[Yes I did, but why would you know about that?]

[Take a guess.] The producer smiled as he regained his composure.

Chrissie took a moment to think on her answer.

[Let's see . . . Hmm . . . It couldn't be . . . I-I've been selected to be an idol?]

[That's correct. I'm your new producer. It's time for you to make your debut.]

Chrissie raised her hands in an attempt to cover her blushing face.

[I can't believe this is happening! I know I wanted to do this, but I never thought I would actually get picked! This is like a dream! Girls like me don't get to become idols.]

[It is true though. Starting today, you are an idol. I'm confident you will be a splendid one too.] He gave her a business card.

[Come by the office later. There will be a meeting. You can also meet your fellow idols there as well.]

[Okay! Thank you soo much, Mr. Producer.]

[I'm glad to help. I'll see you back at the office.]

The producer wave goodbye as he resumed his trek back to his car. "That was scary," he thought to himself, "But she did end up being pretty cute. I wonder why she got so worked up when I started laughing?" He thought about it for a few seconds. "I guess I'll find out eventually. After all, she is an idol and I am her producer. We are partners and it is my job to be of help to her any way I can."


End file.
